Tails CD
by HeavyBane
Summary: Rated M for violent... Tails CD: The game we all want, and SEGA wont make, Tails finds himself in a situation to get revenge on Robotnik for destroying his house, and save his newly announced girlfriend, will he succeed in doing this? FIND OUT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to m- I mean SEGA**

**This story is based on Sonic CD, there are scripts to each stage, and yes, chapters are in stages, I'm gonna only do these Disclaimer things on the first chapters from now, so it's right into the story for this one**

**(…)**

**Tails was just chilling out in his workshop, have a little break from upgrade his bi-plane, the Tornado, Tails was drinking a can of Chaos Cola, and was ready for anything, suddenly the ground started to shake, Tails grew worried.**

"_What the?" _Tails thought as he maintained his balance on the ground, he looked around his workshop seeing tools and a wide open door, to let some air in, "Sonic?" Tails guessed, there was no answer _"What ever it is, I got to stop it, it's getting violent" _Tails walked outside seeing an army of badniks approaching

"AAH!" Tails screamed loudly, and ran away from his workshop, as the badniks destroyed it "My home, all gone... all of it, I'm going to find Eggman and make him pay!" Tails clenched his fists in anger, and charged at the badniks, with flying badniks, and ones that drive around on the ground

"Fox inbound" The flying badnik hornet said, the badniks then charged back at him, Tails went into spin dash and destroyed the ground badniks, then turned around and jumped into the flying ones, destroying them instantly, Tails landed perfectly after being airborne.

Tails stood back up and looked around seeing no more badniks in site, and plants scattered everywhere in sight "Robotnik... I mean Eggman is going to pay for destroying my home"

**(…)**

**Tails has now arrived in Palmtree Panic zone, it looks all different because of Sonic clearing the place of badniks. Tails wondered around until a badnik appeared in front of him, Tails was about to charge but then reacted quickly when some spikes popped up, Tails looked up from the badnik after dashing backwards. He then spin dashed into it and destroyed it, releasing a seed that instantly planted a flower into the ground.**

"Why is it different?" Tails asked himself examining the place, Robotnik then appeared

"Well well... if isn't it Tails, meet your evil you yet?" Robotnik asked

"What are you talking about Eggman?" Tails replied, Robotnik laughed

"I'm talking about your evil twin" Robotnik replied

"Oh please, I don't have a twin, you're going to pay for destroying my workshop!" Tails charged at Robotnik who was in the mini egg carrier

"You're pathetic Tails, you cant beat me" Robotnik replied as the fox landed unsuccessfully, Tails then stood up

"Nobody, and I mean, NOBODY CALLS ME PATHETIC!" Tails shouted, and charged at the mini egg carrier, then destroying it, Robotnik fled in the burning object and left "That was... interesting, I need more answers" Tails insisted

"_Where would Sonic go if he was here" _Tails thought "COLLISION CHAOS, THAT'S IT" Tails then spun his tails and flew off towards Collision Chaos

**(…)**

**Watcha think? I know Sonic CD has best music, and some good level designs, but Tails deserves his own, and this is my version.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**(…)**

**Meanwhile in Collision Chaos**

"Huh, this is the place Sonic went, looks pretty cool to me" Tails examined the place, not seeing a badnik in sight "Sure is pretty" Tails said as he saw flours, he then walked along for a while and was stopped by a dead end, with a hole which looked like a tunnel, Tails walked backwards till he was approached by a familiar someone, a six year old rabbit who love him very much

"TAILS!" The rabbit shouted, Tails looked up and saw Cream

"CREAM!" Tails ran towards her and gave her a hug once close enough "I've missed you" Tails said as she hugged back, rubbing her back, she wore her standard orange dress, and her chao was at home

"I've missed you too, what are you doing out here?" Cream asked, Tails pulled from the hug

"Uh... I was going to find Eggman, to get my revenge, why are you out here?" Tails asked, Cream shrugged her shoulders and pulled a I-dont-know face

"I don't know, I was just picking flowers and I came across this place" Cream replied "So what's your revenge for?" Cream asked, Tails frowned

"He destroyed my workshop, which was my house" Tails replied, Cream sighed and grabbed his hands

"You can live with me if you want" Cream replied, Tails blushed

"Thanks, but no" Tails replied, Cream frowned

"Why not?" Cream asked

"I-I think I'll bother you too much and get in your way" Tails replied, he turned around and began to cry "You can hate me now, I don't deserve to be your boyfriend" Tails walked away, Cream then stopped him by grabbing his arm

"Tails, I love you" Cream replied "The only way that you'll bother me and get in my way with, is hugs and kisses, which I like, and might do to you" Cream explained, Tails turned around

"Y-you really mean it?" Tails replied, Cream nodded "You know, we've never kissed, so... why don't we" Tails leaned his head closer to her, as she leaned hers closer. They were then interrupted by the floor vibrating, they pulled away instantly and held onto each other, then a robot appeared

"Tails?" Cream asked as she looked over his shoulder, seeing a weird robot, Tails turned around and saw it, the robot then punched Tails

"Who-who are you?" Tails asked the robot

"I'm you" The robot replied in a robotic voice, it then grabbed Cream and was about to fly away

"AAAAH! TAILS HELP!" Cream screamed, Tails stood up and ran towards the robot, the robot flew away with Cream crying in it's arms

"NO, YOU GIVE HER BACK!" Tails shouted, he began to fly and caught up with the robot, going over the zone, Tails grabbed Creams hand to assure her it was fine, then Tails got pushed off of her by the robot, he got a closer view of it, and it looked exactly like Tails, but with metal

"Tails..." Cream cried, and sobbed, Tails got punched in the face by the robot and knocked out "You're mean" Cream said to the laughing robot

"I'm just doing my job" Metal Tails replied

**(…)**

**Tails woke up, and noticed he was in the middle of Collision Chaos zone, he looked around and saw nothing but traps and flippers in sight.**

"Huh, I gotta save Cream, and I need to be fast" Tails stood up and began spinning his tails to fly "My face hurts" Tails felt his whole face hurt "I'll call him Metal Tails" Tails had exited the Collision Chaos zone and decided to land

"_Hmm, Sonic would be at Tidal Tempest now"_ Tails thought, Tails then took off again and headed towards the next zone, he caught a glimpse of the evil robot in the distance "You'll pay for this too Metal Tails" Tails clenched his fists in anger "Nobody steals my girl but me"

**(…)**

**A/N: Awesome, I'm doing like Sonic CD stages in this, it's just Tails redoing them, but to get his girlfriend backwards**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**(…)**

**Tails is now in Tidal Tempest, he saw a quick glimpse of Metal Tails with his girlfriend, Cream. Tails grew more desperate to save her and sped his game up, he had gotten into the deep part of Tidal Tempest, and is now having to face the water.**

"I hate getting my fur wet, it slows me down..." Tails sighed "Screw it" Tails then jumped into the water, seeing many badniks and traps in the way, Tails needed some air after 5 seconds

"_Uh oh"_ Tails thought, he ran over to an air bubble and swallowed the air inside it _"That's better" _he thought. Tails sped through the zone destroying multiple badniks.

Once at the end, he encountered Robotnik "Eggman" Tails clenched his fists ready for battle

"We meet again, speaking of meeting, how about you evil twin?" Robotnik asked,

"I saw him" Tails sighed "Metal Tails, he took off with my girlfriend" Robotnik laughed

"He would, everything he does, is exactly like you, but smarter and more evil" Robotnik replied, Tails frowned and sighed

"I don't know why I even bother" Tails added, Robotnik laughed

"Turn yourself in, and become re-united with your girlfriend" Robotnik replied, Tails stood up and looked at Robotnik all angry

"As much as I'd love to see my girlfriend, I still came here for my revenge, not to be humiliated" Tails spin dashed and hit Eggman in the stomach, within his mini egg carrier

"Oof" Robotnik let out as he got hit in the stomach "Damn you Tails, you cant always win"

"Oh I can, just watch" Tails replied as he landed on the ground, stepping in water "You give me a little water to try and beat me?"

"Yes, happy drowning" Robotnik flew away, Tails grew more angry

"I do not like this one bit" Tails felt a weird feeling, which wasn't the water. He looked at his fur and saw it turning darker "Dark yellow?" Tails said to himself

"_It must be my angry thoughts, I've become Dark Tails..." _Tails thought, he flew out of Tidal Tempest and saw Robotnik fleeing in the distance _"This is weird, why are there conveyor belts?"_ Tails thought, he wondered on further.

**(…)**

**A/N: Write a review to saw if you want me to skip to the end? I understand these parts are boring, do not remember Sonic CD very well**

**REVIEW SAYING SKIP TO END**


	4. Chapter 4

**(…)**

**Tails has completed 2 more stages, he is now in Stardust Speedway, Tails whistled as he saw the beautiful place light up.**

"Sonic wasn't joking when he told me about this place" Tails said to himself, seeing bright lights everywhere, he then felt violent vibration from the ground, he turned around and saw Robotnik pressing buttons

"Hello Tails, how about some lunch?" Robotnik asked

"What's on the menu?" Tails replied, Robotnik smiled

"Hohoho, you of course" Robotnik replied, as he pressed buttons in his mini egg carrier

"That's funny, you're my lunch too, how about you release Cream and we can die happily?" Tails asked, Robotnik laughed

"Not at all, you see... you're both going to die... sad!" Robotnik replied, Tails sighed and frowned

"Just... release HER!" Tails shouted losing patience, then Metal Tails appeared flying in the distance. And then landed in front of Tails

"Metal Tails, att-" Robotnik got interrupted by more vibration "NO WAY, I CANT BELIEVE THIS!" Eggman shouted at his mini egg carrier

"What is it master?" Metal Tails asked, Tails had fled already, but didn't go unnoticed

"This place is... going to explode" Robotnik replied, he then flew away into the distance, Metal Tails ran after Tails. Once caught up with Tails, avoiding traps as Tails did the same, he was behind him.

"Tails, you will die" Metal Tails explained, Tails ignored him "Stardust Speedway is going to explode, master said" Metal Tails explained, Tails sighed and ran faster, spinning his tails to make hom go fast

"Shut up, I'm not going to die, not until I at least save my girlfriend and get her somewhere safe" Tails replied, Metal Tails increased his speed, but wasn't as fast as Tails

"You have to die, master said" Metal Tails replied, Tails sighed again

"He's using you to take over the world, and you cant even do that, because I wont let you" Tails replied, Metal Tails grew angry emotions

"Master Robotnik made me, therefore I will serve him" Metal Tails added, Tails turned around for a second, but then turned back realizing he was about to hit some spikes, he jumped up quickly and kept on running after landing

"You will serve for the evil? What happened to you Tails" Tails asked, the robot made a robotic noise

"Does not compute" The robot replied, it was losing concentration, but kept on going

"It does compute, Eggman programmed you to think evil, but you are me, you're a good guy, remember?" Tails pointed out

"Does not computer" Metal Tails replied, Tails had reached the border of the Stardust Speedway, he went into a chamber which then closed the door behind him, Metal Tails had ran into it, and completely destroyed the robot, smashing into pieces, Tails watched as the robot scattered into pieces, flying through the air

"Well, that's one less evil, time to get Cream, and finish Eggman off, for doing this" Tails said to himself, he wondered onto the Metallic Madness zone.

**(…)**

**Tails had found Cream in a cage in the middle of Stardust Speedway.**

"TAILS!" Cream shouted, Tails ran over to the cage

"CREAM! Are you all right?" Tails asked as he arrived at the cage, the rabbit nodded

"Yeah, metal Tails was gentle with me, he was a lot like you" Cream replied, Tails smiled, he successfully opened the cage, and Cream ran out of it, then throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly, and then kissing him on the cheek

"I know, I had to explain that to him, but it would not compute" Tails replied, the two looked at each other "You think we can finally do this?"

"Uh-huh" Cream replied, they leaned their faces closer to each other then their lips met, and kissed each other deeply, it lasted 15 seconds

"Cream, you're a great kisser" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed and giggled

"You are too, I love you Tails" Cream replied, Tails kissed her again

"I love you too, there's just something I've got to do now" Tails pulled from the hug and began to walk away, holding Creams hand and having her beside him "I have to finish Eggman, he's getting stronger and more evil"

"Yeah" Cream replied then frowned "He has some evil machines, that reminds me, I'll have to explain to my mother about what happened" Tails then stopped and Cream looked at him worried "Tails?"

"Cream, I'll explain, you can just relax when we get home" Tails replied, Cream sighed

"I guess so, but I wont relax without you" Cream replied, Tails blushed and hugged her

"I want to spend a lot of time with you Cream" Tails said, then Cream nodded

"I know, but I promise you'll be with me, all the time from now" Cream replied, Tails smiled and pecked her on the cheek

"You smell like strawberry ice cream" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled

"Yeah, Metal Tails bought it for me, he was exactly like you, I wasn't joking" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"I'll get you double of what he got you, and that's a deal" Tails added

"Yep, double double strawberry ice cream it is" Cream replied, Tails laughed again, then started walking to Metallic Madness, walking side by side

**(…)**

"What is this place? I'm scared Tails" Cream asked then hugging him tightly, Tails wrapped his arm around her

"Don't worry, it's only machinery, it cant hurt you" Tails replied, Cream believed him and held his hand once again

"Okay" Cream looked around seeing a pair of glasses sticking out of a dark area in the zone "Wait, is that? Eggman?" Cream pointed to the balcony showing Robotniks glasses

"Ah-ha, you're smarter than I thought Cream" Robotnik replied then coming out of the darkness in the mini egg carrier, with spikes around it and a dome that had appeared and protected Robotnik from attacks

"Eggman, you're going to pay for this, for destroying my home, kidnapping my girlfriend, and many other people who have suffered from your evil" Tails replied, Robotnik swung an attack at Tails, Tails grabbed Cream and quickly moved out the way, he put her in a room oposite the room they were in, and locked it, Cream grew worried as she watched

"Tails?" Cream asked, looking at the fox in the room, Tails let out a tear

"I-If I don't make it, I love you, and always will... tell everyone else I'll miss them, and I love them too" Tails replied, he wiped his tear away and faced Robotniks robot

"Good luck Tails, I love you too, and I always will" Cream replied wiping a tear away from her eye

"Pathetic" Robotnik added, Cream grew angry, Tails then interrupted by grabbing a shield, and then charging into the mini egg carrier, successfully making it fall

"Your end is near Eggman, even if it kills me" Tails replied, Robotnik smiled and pressed a button which released the spikes around his mini egg carrier

"That's good, it will be for both of us then" Robotnik replied, the spikes hit Tails slightly, and made him bleed a lot, Tails fell to the ground and passed out, Robotnik had been killed by a spike already

"TAILS!" Cream shouted banging at the door, the polite girl grew impatient and kicked the glass door "Nyah" She yelled as she hit it "Forgive me for this" Cream kicked the door so hard, it broke the glass, she then ran through it and went towards Tails, seeing a couple of spikes stuck inside him, Cream started to cry

"_No... it cant be_" Cream thought "IT CANT BE" Cream shouted, she took the spikes out of Tails, revealing a few mild wounds which were bleeding, Cream picked Tails up "He's pretty light... he should really eat much more" Cream said to herself, she stared at the fox who was not breathing at the moment "Please don't die, I'm going to get you home" Cream made her way out of the Metallic Madness zone, she flapped her ears and took off holding the fox in her arms, heading towards her mothers house

**(…)**

Cream was just flying, he had arrived at Collision Chaos, the place she was kidnapped, she took a rest on the ground for a second with Tails still in her arms "No, I got to keep going, he saved me, I'm going to save him now" Cream flew away again

"You don't... need to..." A familiar voice replied, Cream looked at Tails, and then landed again, seeing he was fidgeting slightly

"I do... Tails? Are you awake?" Cream asked cheerfully, seeing the fox twitch

"N-not yet..." Tails replied, Cream saw his mouth move, she sat down on the ground and held him close to her, pulling him into a hug

"Please don't go, I don't know what I'll do without you" Cream replied, Tails suddenly woke up and threw his arms around her

"I wont go" Tails replied, Cream was so happy she hugged him tightly

"Oh Tails, thank you, I love you so much right now" Cream added, Tails wrapped his tails around her

"I know what you're going to ask, I love you too, and I need to get patched up, these are minor... it's just, I've never lost that much blood before, I'm not used to it" Tails pointed out, then pulling from the hug, Tails blushed noticing he was on Creams lap, Cream shook her head

"It's fine to sit there, you're really soft" Cream replied, Tails blushed even more, they leaned their heads close to each other again, and kissed on the lips for another 15 seconds, once pulled away from the kiss, Tails spoke up

"I'll take you home now" Tails stood up and grabbed Cream, holding her in his arms, Tails kissed her on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around her, Tails took off and headed towards her house, holding Cream in a bridal style

**(…)**

Tails arrived with Cream in his arms, at Vanilla's house, Creams mother opened the door to the house and greeted them "Hello dear, I've missed you so much, what happened?" Vanilla asked as she hugged Cream

"Well uh, Miss, Cream was kidnapped by a robot, and I had to go and save her" Tails replied, he then gulped as Vanilla pulled from the hug with Cream and looked at his body

"Oh my, you're hurt, come on inside, I'll patch you up Mr. Tails" Vanilla moved aside as Tails and Cream walked inside, Tails sat down on the sofa in her living room and was loved by Cream, she rested her head on his chest and stroked his chest too

"This might hurt if they hurt" Vanilla arrived with some plasters specially designed to stay on fur, Vanilla walked up to Tails and placed it on the 3 wounds he had, Vanilla kissed him and Cream on the forehead "You're very brave you two, and thank you Mr. Tails for saving my daughter" Vanilla said and then left the room, Tails and Cream looked at each other

"I-I'm sorry if I let you down Cream" Tails said out of nowhere, Cream looked at him all confused

"What do you mean?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and gulped

"I wasn't able to save you as fast as Sonic would, I'm a failure" Tails pointed out, Cream shook her head

"You're a hero, you may not be as fast or as strong as Sonic, but you saved me still, waiting is just something in life you'll have to put up with, and I had to" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled

"Yeah, you're right" Tails kissed her on the lips quickly

"You're my hero" Cream added, Tails blushed

"Cream rabbit, I love you" Tails replied

"I love you too Miles Prower" Cream replied, they both kissed for a while then getting interrupted by their mother

"Do you g- oh" Vanilla noticed the two kissing, they all blushed from embarrassment "I was going to ask if you guys wanted any ice cream?" Vanilla asked, Tails smiled

"Not for me, no thanks, but Cream would like double the amount of chocolate ice cream you give her please" Tails asked, Cream blushed and giggled, and then nodded to approve of this, Vanilla then left the room

"Thanks Tails, I bet you'll be a great father if we had children" Cream pointed out

"I guess, we'll stay like this forever, loving each other, and not letting go" Tails replied, Cream hugged him tightly as Tails wrapped his tails around her, they then fell asleep before Vanilla brings the ice cream in, the two snuggled up on the sofa, with Cream laying on top of Tails, both fast asleep

"Aw, that's cute" Vanilla said to herself, she then place the ice cream on a table and grabbed a cover, then laying it over half of Creams body

**The End**

**(…)**

**A/N: Watcha think? Tails X Cream love, such a nice ending IMO, love the idea of this so much, and I'm aware of the recent Sonic CD having Tails as a playable, but this one is a scripted one, and dedicated to Tails, therefore there should be a Tails CD**

**R&R**


End file.
